Let The Games Begin
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right at this year's Jellicle Ball... Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger are fighting and Tugger will do anything to get ahead. Demeter has disappeared from the junkyard and a certain criminal is thought to be behind it...
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic is going to be so much fun to write because I love CATS so much! I'm really excited for it. This story takes place a year before the movie/play is set and is based on my own interpretations of the production. Therefore, pairings and relations between the cats are purely my own opinion. I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think. And the sooner you review, the sooner I update! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (sadly...) Everything belongs to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber :) **_

One

Munkustrap yawned, bored with just sitting on top of the large dresser, watching over the junkyard. Sure, he took his job very seriously, but he couldn't help but wish that his shift was over so he could return to where the other cats were mingling. He looked up at the bright moon and sighed. He shouldn't have much longer until he was relieved.

"Hey there," a sweet voice from below him called out, making his ears prick up.

Munkustrap grinned and peered over the edge of the dresser. "Well, hello to you too. May I help you?" he asked the queen who was sitting at the foot of the dresser. He watched her jump up onto other piles of junk until she could reach the top of the dresser. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"You looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd keep you company." She cocked her head, making the moonlight hit her in a way that caused the gold in her fur to glow. She was so beautiful, Munkustrap had to contain a purr of pleasure at the sight of her. "Besides, I know that you get off soon and I was hoping we could spend a bit of time together."

"I would really like that," Munkustrap replied. "Thank you for thinking about me."

"You know I'm always thinking about you," she whispered, staring up at the moon so that she didn't have to look at him.

Munkustrap turned to her, caught off guard by what she had said. He tried to think of some way to respond, but all he could manage was her name. "Demeter…"

She sighed and finally met his eyes. "You're my best friend Munk. Of course I would be thinking of you." She smiled warmly, as if to reassure him that there was no hidden meaning behind her comment. Of course she had only been referring to their friendship… Munkustrap nodded with understanding and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, watching over the junkyard together.

A few minutes later, Skimbleshanks jumped up onto the dresser to relieve Munkustrap. Munkustrap and Demeter said farewell and leaped down from the dresser. They walked around the junkyard a bit, making small talk and saying hello to the other cats they passed by. As they were making their way back to Demeter's den, they were approached by Etcetera.

"Demeter! Munkustrap! Are you guys excited for the Jellicle Ball tomorrow? I just can't wait until I get to go to my first Ball! Oh I bet you're both going to have so much fun!" She jumped around as she spoke, her voice quick and excited. "Jenny says that next year I will finally be old enough to attend the Ball! Isn't that just so exciting?"

Demeter and Munkustrap laughed at the kitten's enthusiasim. "It certainly is a lot of fun and I know you will really enjoy yourself next year when you attend," Munkustrap said.

"I can't wait for the moment when we all get to choose a mate! I'm gunning for the Tugger! He and I are meant to be!" She sighed, lost in her fantasies. Munkustrap chuckled and Demeter just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think he's a bit old for you?" Demeter asked. "You are still a kitten after all."

Etcetera's tail twitched angrily and she frowned at the older cat. "Of course he's not too old for me! True love knows no boundaries!" She smiled serenely, once again wrapped up in her imaginations.

Munkustrap and Demeter said goodbye and continued toward Demeter's den. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but neither of them were uncomfortable with the lack of communication. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts, mostly about the Jellicle Ball. When they finally reached the entrance to her den, a large, pipe that led to a space under a large pile of junk, Demeter pulled Munkustrap into a hug.

"Have a goodnight Munk," she said with a smile. "Get plenty of rest for the Ball tomorrow. Something tells me that this year, something outstanding is going to happen." She winked and then slipped into her den before the tabby could reply.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! It means so much to me! ShegoRulz, I'm glad you like this so far! I hope you continue to read and enjoy :) jelliclesoul635, all I can say is wow... This is one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. And not because of it's length, but because you actually analyzed my story. It wasn't just a typical "Nice story. Write more." review and I love that. Thank you so much for your input and advice. I hope you keep following this story and if there is anything that you see that could use fixing, please let me know! Thanks again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

Two

Munkustrap stood outside of Demeter's den until she completely disappeared. Then he sighed and began to make his way back to his own home for some rest. He was feeling unnaturally exhausted and just wanted to curl up on an old couch cushion and sleep. He couldn't wait to get back to his comfortable den and be alone with his thoughts and dreams.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Munkustrap noticed a shift in the shadows. His fur stood on end and a chill ran through his body. Being the main protector of the tribe, Munkustrap wasn't going to take any chances. Something didn't feel right to him, and he was going to figure out what was going on. There was no way he was going to allow something to happen to anyone in the junkyard.

With a horrifying hiss, Munkustrap leapt towards where he saw the movement and unsheathed his claws, preparing to attack. He made out a shape in the darkness and lunged for it, sinking his claws into flesh. He heard a yowl escape his victim and felt a paw smash into the side of his face. Munkustrap jumped away from the other being and prepared to attack again when a familiar voice cried out.

"Dammit Munk, if that leaves a scar, I'll have your hide!"

Munkustrap jumped at the sound of the voice. He backed up until he was under the light of the Jellicle moon once again. As he expected, his younger brother, the ever mischievous Rum Tum Tugger, stalked out from the shadows. Tugger examined the minor wound that he had received on his side, courtesy of Munkustrap's instinct to protect, and growled.

"Tugger! What do you think you are doing? You can't prowl around in the shadows like that! It's incredibly dangerous! Not only could someone else have been lurking around in there, waiting for someone to pull a dumb move like that, but I could have ended up hurting you a lot more than I did! What were you thinking?" Munkustrap was beside himself with anger. He hadn't meant to hurt Tugger, but he was more concerned with the situation than his brother's petty injury.

"I was thinking that I was bored while I was on watch, so I decided to go exploring. I was just having a little fun Munk. Everlasting Cat, I didn't think you were going to attack me though." He adjusted his mane and sighed. "The girls are not going to like this…" he muttered, gingerly touching the cut.

Munkustrap's rage only increased. "You're supposed to be on watch?" he roared. "And yet, here you are, playing Macavity or something stupid like that? Everlasting Tugger! When will you grow up? You can't just abandon your post in the middle of your shift, just because you're bored. What if something was to happen to someone because you weren't paying attention? What if some strange cat wandered into the junkyard? What if Macavity himself had showed up? We wouldn't know because you weren't looking out for us. We would all be vulnerable and helpless because you weren't there to alarm us. This is unacceptable!"

Tugger rolled his eyes and shook his mane. "Calm down Munk. You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. It was just a little practical joke. I was just having a little fun."

Munkustrap was not in the mood for his younger brother's senseless excuses. "Protecting the tribe is not about fun and games Tugger. I've had enough with your carelessness. I'm not going to allow you to act like this and put every cat here at risk."

"You're overreacting," Tugger argued. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine. So there is no reason to have your whiskers in a twist. Just relax."

Munkustrap shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? You're not a kitten anymore Tug. You have responsibilities to the tribe and you need to start taking them seriously. And if I can't convince you, I know of only one other person who can." He narrowed his eyes at his brother.

But the Maine Coon just looked amused. "You think I'm the one who is acting like a kitten? Yet, here you are, threatening to run over to our daddy and tell on me. That's funny Munk."

"You think I'm kidding?" Munkustrap challenged. "I know that our father will fix this situation. He is the only one that you actually respect and listen to. Therefore, I have no choice but to tell him what is going on and ask him to take care of it. I'm through arguing with you." With that, Munkustrap turned away from his brother and headed towards Old Deuteronomy's den. He was going to speak to the Jellicle leader about Tugger's behavior and then go to sleep.

_**Sorry guys. This chapter is kind of short. I was experiencing some terrible writer's block :( But anyway... **__**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**jelliclesoul635, thanks again for taking the time to review my story and, more importantly, for your words of praise and advice. It all means so much to me. I really look forward to your reviews. They make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing! I'm actually really nervous about this chapter, so I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it. Hope you enjoy!**_

__Three

Munkustrap didn't sleep well. He was kept awake by thoughts of the Ball that would be taking place the next night and his argument with his brother. He was especially overwhelmed with thoughts of the mating ceremony. He had gotten to thinking about who he wanted to choose for his mate this year, since he had still yet found a lifelong mate. Last year, he and Rumpelteazer had attempted a relationship, but her mischievous ways had become too much for him to handle. Besides, he had always seen her more as a little sister than a mate.

With time, the tom's thoughts drifted to Demeter. He smiled thinking about how elegant and beautiful she would look dancing under the bright Jellicle Moon at the Ball. He jumped when a soft purr escaped his lips, surprised that he was thinking of her in such a manner. Demeter had been his closet friend for so long. How could he possibly think of her that way? And besides, she only thought as him as a friend, so he wasn't going to risk their friendship by acting on impulsive feelings.

Munkustrap couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at the thought of not being able to attempt a relationship with Demeter. The two of them always got along so well and Munkustrap couldn't help but feel that they would be wonderful mates, although the thought of bringing the idea up to Demeter made him nervous. He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, but it was to no avail. The notion haunted his mind, tormenting him with ideas of what could happen if he were to act upon his feelings. He wasn't able to fall asleep until he decided that he was going to go for it. He was going to approach Demeter during the mating ritual and propose the idea of them being together.

He woke up, nervousness radiating off of his body. He stretched his tired muscles then padded out of his den. The moon was full and bright; it was perfect for the Ball. An excited shiver ran up his spine. He smiled with anticipation of what was to come. He had a feeling deep within him that this Ball was going to be one that never would forget. His tailed swished with happiness and he quickly made his way to the middle of the junkyard, where everyone was waiting for the Ball to begin.

After the welcoming of Old Deuteronomy, the reenactment of the awefull battle between the Pekes and the Pollicles, and a ton of dancing, the cats prepared themselves for the mating ceremony. As Munkustrap looked around, he could see a few cats grooming themselves real quick so that they would look their best. A couple of the cats, such as Tugger and Bombalurina were strutting around, trying to attract attention to themselves. Munkustrap didn't bother trying to fix himself up. He needed to find Demeter as soon as he possibly could. He needed to find her before someone else did.

A tap on the shoulder distracted Munkustrap from his mission. He turned around to see a small black and white tom smiling shyly up at him. "Oh, Mistoffelees… Is everything alright?" he asked. He knew that it was the young tom's first Ball, and Munkustrap could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Hello Munk," Mistoffelees replied with an innocent smile. "Everything's alright… I guess. It's just, I don't know… I guess I'm just a little scared."

Munkustrap gave Mistoffelees a parental pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile. "Misto, my friend, you will be fine. If only you could see the way you were dancing out there. You were truly astounding. One of the best, by far. And that is a lot, considering your young age. Be confident in yourself and everything will work out."

Mistoffelees' eyes glittered and he thanked Munkustrap in a small voice. Then he leapt away and began to mingle with the other cats that were looking for a suitable mate. Munkustrap returned his attention to the task on hand and began to search for Demeter again. He saw golden fur glitter in the moonlight and quickly pushed by socializing cats to catch up to her.

Just as Munkustrap was making his way to Demeter, he saw his brother approach the queen. He gingerly took one of her paws in his own and kissed it. Demeter's eyes widened and she stared at him with uncertainty. Munkustrap walked up to the pair and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Demeter looked at him apologetically and with hints of guilt in her eyes. Tugger grinned, clearly pleased with himself and the reactions of those around him.

"Tugger," Munkustrap spoke calmly, trying to hide his discomfort and annoyance, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all," Tugger said with a shrug. He wore such an innocent smile that it seemed almost impossible that he had anything devious planned. But Munkustrap knew his brother better than that. "I'm simply… picking my mate," Tugger continued.

Munkustrap's body stiffened and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Demeter let out a small gasp and every cat around them stopped moving and turned their attention to Munkustrap, Demeter, and Rum Tum Tugger. The air was thick with tension as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what he striped cat would do.

Munkustrap wanted to rush at Tugger with his claws out. He wanted to tear apart his brother's smug face. But he kept his composure, taking a deep breath to relax himself. "Are you referring to Demeter when you speak of your 'mate'?"

Tugger grinned. "I certainly am, dear brother. It figured it would be nice to switch up my taste in queens. And I think Demeter would be good for me, wouldn't you agree? She's _so_ mature and I really think she'll be able to keep me in line. And I know you and Demeter are really close, but you know what they say: 'Sharing is caring', brother."

Munkustrap sighed. It was obvious that Tugger's actions were in response to their fight the previous night. Not wanting to makes the situation worse, Munkustrap surrendered. He nodded slowly. "You're right, Tug. I think Demeter would be a wonderful influence on you." Her glanced at Demeter and gave her a reassuring smile. "I wish you both the best and hope you are happy."

"What? You're going to agree with this?" Demeter cried out. Her dark eyes pleaded with Munkustrap to change his mind and make

Tugger choose a different mate.

"Yes, Demeter, I'm allowing this to happen and I think you should too. Perhaps you can influence the change we _all_ want to see in him. Trust me, everything is going to be alright." He stroked Demeter's cheek and smiled. Then he pulled her into a hug. "It will be alright," he whispered into her ear. However, he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. "I need you to trust me and just play along with this game that my brother wants to play."

Demeter sighed sadly. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with Tugger, but because Munkustrap had asked her, she couldn't find it in herself to say no. She bit her bottom lip to prevent disappointed tears from falling. "I love you," she whispered back. Then she stepped away from him and trudged back to Tugger, who was grinning with pride.

Munkustrap did not allow his facial expressions to betray the way he was feeling. His heart felt as if it had broken into a million pieces when she said she loved him. He hadn't seen that coming. He never would have guessed that Demeter felt anything stronger than friendship.

_My plan… It would have worked then? _he thought. His mind was racing. _We could have been mates… We would have been perfect…_

He was boiling with anger at the thought of her being with Tugger instead of him. He was even more angry that his brother had ruined his perfect plan to be with Demeter. True, until the previous night, he had never really given much thought to the idea of him and Demeter being a couple. He was always so focused on keeping the tribe safe and taking care of anything that needed to be done around the junkyard. Munkustrap had always felt strongly for Demeter, but he had convinced himself that it was just their strong friendship. But since hearing her say those three simple words, since feeling the terrible rush of anger and jealousy, Munkustrap couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, he had _always_ been feeling something much stronger then friendship for Demeter.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eraman, I sure would like to see Demeter take Tugger down! It might be amusing. As for Munkustrap, he's keeping his cool... for now. Thanks for reading! jelliclesoul635, I really loved writing chapter three, so I'm glad you liked it so much :) I did, in fact, take your advice and make Munkustrap's thoughts open to the reader. I'm glad you've been enjoying this story so much. Thanks for your support!**_

Four

Munkustrap looked around and noticed that most of the other cats had already chosen a mate. He watched Alonzo slink away with Bombalurina, a pleased smirk plastered on his face. Some of the younger cats, who were experiencing the Ball for the first time, were holding back, feeling a bit shy. Munkustrap sighed. He had nothing against any of the younger cats, but he had been hoping for a queen who was a bit more mature. But he decided to make himself satisfied with what he was given. He padded over to Victoria, a pretty white Persian, who was shyly sitting off to the side. Munkustrap bowed slightly and offered her a warm smile.

"You were dancing beautifully," he said to her. "It was very impressive for this being your first Ball."

Victoria blushed and turned her head away from the silver tabby in embarrassment. "Thank you Munkustrap. I'm very passionate about dancing."

"So I've heard," Munkustrap replied with a nod. "Jenny tells me all the time what a wonderful dancer you are. Your name is actually quite famous amongst the older cats. You should be proud."

Victoria looked back at him, her cheeks still a bit warm, but a pleased smile on her face. "You're not much older than I am, Munk. You shouldn't really refer to yourself as one of 'the older cats'."

Munkustrap let out a chuckle. "You flatter me, Victoria." He bowed to her again and then extended one of his paws to her. "Care to join me?" he asked. Victoria looked shocked. Munkustrap figured that she thought he was only coming over for a friendly chat. But she placed her smaller, white paw on his, allowing him to help her to her feet. Then the two of them joined the other cats that had already chosen mates.

Munkustrap looked past the large group of cats, up to his father, who was sitting off to the side, observing the younger cats' actions. He met Munkustrap's eyes and smiled. When Munkustrap placed a paw on Victoria's shoulder, Old Deuteronomy's smile widened and he gave his eldest son a nod of approval.

"He looks so proud," Victoria whispered noticing Munkustrap and the old Jellicle leader's gaze exchange.

"I would certainly hope he is," Munkustrap replied. "I try my hardest to please him." He sighed, thinking about how hard he worked to make his father proud. As the future Jellicle leader, he had a lot of responsibilities that had been thrust onto his shoulders. But he didn't mind too much. He had accepted his position a long time ago and vowed to himself that he would do everything needed of him. Victoria gave him a quick hug, hoping it would raise his spirits a bit. It was a simple gesture, but it warmed Munkustrap's heart.

"Shall we go find somewhere to rest?" Munkustrap asked, suppressing a yawn. "I believe that the sun will be rising soon." He glanced up at the sky and yawned, caught off guard and unable to stifle it. Victoria blushed at the thought of sleeping with the silver tom, but she nodded meekly and reached out for Munkustrap's paw. He took her small paw in his and then led her back to his den.

"It's a bit of a mess, so I apologize," he said, kicking aside a few blankets that were scattered around the ground.

"It's wonderful, Munk," she reassured him. "It's very cozy."

The den had been created by carefully arranging scraps of old cars. A discarded curtain was placed in front of the den to act as a door. Many pillows and blankets littered the ground in piles. It was small and a little shabby, Munkustrap was comfortable. It was his home.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Munkustrap said, motioning toward a pile of pillows. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Victoria shook his head. She could tell that he was nervous about her being there and she wished he would just relax. "Come sit with me," she said, as she lay down on a large body pillow. Munkustrap gave her a shy smile and lay down next to her. He draped his arm over her back and she snuggled into him.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Victoria began to purr with contentment. Munkustrap smiled at her. She was adorable and looked so cute as she slept. He felt his eyelids starting to droop and he snuggled closer to his pillow. Before he knew it, sleep overtook him.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eraman, This story is a hot mess of twisted loves, but hopefully it will all work out. And I think Munk has to lose his cool eventually. You can only hold so much in for so long... CatsRock, Keep reading to find out what's going to happen to Demeter! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story and I hope you continue to read! :)**_

Five

When he awoke in the morning, Munkustrap was slightly alarmed to see Victoria snuggled against him. But then the events that took place the previous night replayed in his head and he relaxed. As fond of Victoria as Munkustrap was, he couldn't help the pang of sadness that filled him when he thought of Tugger and Demeter together. He let out a small sigh and then lifted himself off the mess of blankets and pillows. Victoria stirred a little, but remained asleep. Munkustrap walked out of the den and sighed contently as the moonlight covered his body.

"Good evening, Munkustrap," a gentle voice from the silver tabby called out.

Munkustrap turned to face the cat who had addressed him. When he saw Jennyanydots tottering towards him, he smiled and bowed respectfully. "Good evening, Jenny. How are you tonight?"

"I'm just golden," Jenny replied. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She looked up at the moon, her face so full of peace.

"It's gorgeous," Munkustrap agreed. The two cats fell into silence, enveloped by the radiance of the ivory moon.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it dear?" Jenny whispered just loudly enough to jerk the tom from his trance. "And don't try to lie to me. I've raised you sine you were a kitten, Munky."

Munkustrap chuckled at the use of his old nickname from his kitten days. Only Jenny had ever called him Munky and it was like a secret between the two of them because she used it if anyone else was around. Jenny and Munkustrap had always been very close and the silver tom truly treasured his bond with the older queen. She had been like a mother to him. She was the one maternal figure that had never left him. She was always there for him. He knew he could trust her with his thoughts and feelings.

"At the Ball last night, Demeter and Tugger became mates," Munkustrap explained with a sad sigh.

"Oh yes, I saw that," Jenny said with a nod. "I must say, I was shocked. In fact, Jellylorum and I were talking about this just a few minutes ago. I honestly thought Rum Tum Tugger would have gone for Bombalurina, not her younger sister. I mean, him and Bombalurina have been quite, shall we say, flirtatious for as long as I can remember. And as far as I know, Demeter has never really liked your brother much."

Munkustrap nodded. "But you know Tug always wants what he can't have." His tail flicked with annoyance. "And he's always looking for ways to get on my nerves."

Jenny placed a reassuring paw on the tom's shoulder. "Now, now… You mustn't think ill of him like that. He is your little brother after all. Brothers always get on each other's nerves and fight. Don't worry too much about it dear. It will all work out."

Munkustrap's eyes drooped and he sighed. "What if she falls in love with him Jenny?" He hated to sound so weak, but Munkustrap was in a position where he didn't know what to do. He felt helpless because he wasn't dealing with just a petty quarrel between two kittens that could be solved with a few wise words. This was a game being played on his heart and feelings.

Jenny placed a comforting paw on Munkustrap's shoulders. "Listen to me, Munkustrap. Just like I helped raise you, I helped raise Tugger and Demeter. So, I think it's safe to say that I know you three almost as well as I know myself. I believe that the chance of Demeter falling in love with Tugger is very slim. But, should it happen, then it was meant to be and there's no doing anything about it. Who knows, you could very well find love with Victoria. She's a very sweet and intelligent cat." Munkustrap nodded, but didn't say anything. "Don't stress yourself over it, Munky. You have enough to deal with as it is. Everything will work out for the best."

Munkustrap nodded again. "Thank you Jenny. You always know exactly what to say."

Jenny smiled and hugged the tom. "You know that I will always be here for you dear. But, I must be going now. The kittens and I have dance lessons to give to a particularly energetic group of mice."

Munkustrap chuckled. "Alright Jenny. Have a wonderful night. And thank you once again."

"Any time darling. Now… let's just hope that Etcetera isn't taking it upon herself to show those mice how to perform the perfect pelvic thrust or whatever it is she's so infatuated with." Jenny padded away, still muttering to herself about Tugger teaching the kittens to dance so outrageously.

Munkustrap did feel better after speaking with Jenny. She had always had such a way with words that she could make anyone feel reassured. Munkustrap had learned that quickly as a kitten. When he mother died while he was still at a young age, Jenny had swooped in and taken care of him while Old Deuteronomy grieved and took care of the tribe. Old Deuteronomy tried bringing a new queen into their lives to mother his sons, but she soon passed as well. And of course, Jenny was there to comfort the kittens and help care for them. The old leader went through nine mates before he finally gave up and promised he would no longer look for a new mother for the boys. But Jenny had always been the mother Munkustrap needed. He glanced back at his den, where Victoria was still sleeping.

"_Who knows, you could very well find love with Victoria…" _Jenny's words echoed through Munkustrap's mind. _Could she be right?_ Munkustrap thought. _Is it possible that Victoria and I could fall in love?_ Munkustrap shook his head. _No… _He couldn't think of himself being with the young Persian for the rest of his life.

_But for right now, I guess I'll be ok…_

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Emily, thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it! I hope you continue to read and I will try my hardest to keep pleasing you :)**_

Six

When Victoria finally woke up, she told Munkustrap that she was going to go dance with Mistoffelees. The two of them, being the best dancers of their age, were teaching the youngest kittens. Munkustrap hugged her goodbye and then decided to go for a walk through the junkyard. He was walking with no particular place to go until a scream rang out through the night. Without hesitation, Munkustrap ran towards the noise. He prayed to the Everlasting Cat that everything was ok and that he would make it in time to help the cat in trouble. His paws pounded against the ground as he ran through the junkyard, occasionally leaping over piles of trash and discarded items.

He stopped when he believed he was close to the source of the scream and listened attentively. His ears perked up in alarm and he warily examined his surroundings. There was no one around and, for the most part, the junkyard was silent. Munkustrap's heart ached as he started to let himself believe that he had failed to help whoever had needed him.

_I was too slow… Whoever was in danger is now probably long gone and there's nothing I can do about it._

Munkustrap sniffed the air, but was unable to find the scent of a foreign cat, so he had no idea what else he could do. He didn't even know who it was that had needed his help. His eyes watered with angry tears and he was trying to hold back a scream. He unsheathed his claws, ran over to an old tire, and began ripping it to shreds.

_I've let the tribe down! I'm not cut out for this! _his mind screamed. _I can't keep anyone safe! I can't make anyone happy! I'm tired of always smiling and pretending to be calm! I can't-_

His thoughts were interrupted when another scream filled the night. Munkustrap couldn't help but gasp.

_There's still hope?_

He pushed away from the destroyed tire and ran towards the sound. As he got closer, he started to fill with optimism. When he finally arrived to the source of the scream, his heart and jaw dropped.

_This… this is not what I was expecting…_

Etcetera screamed for the third time as Tugger patted the top of her head and winked at her. He chuckled at her excitement and then walked away from her. Also surrounding him was Electra, Jemima, Bombalurina, Rumpelteazer, and Demeter. While everyone else was crowding around the Maine Coon, hanging onto every word he said, Demeter was sitting off to the side, pretending to be interested in a discarded baby blanket.

"And then, this cat came up to me, _swaggered_ up to me actually, with a look of pure hatred," Tugger said to the girls, who were completely entranced by his story.

Munkustrap made his way over to Demeter, figuring he could keep her company since he was there. He jumped up next to her, onto the tire that she was sitting on. He watched her ears perk up; alert that someone had approached her. She looked over her shoulder and when she realized who had joined her, her eyes lit up.

"Munk…" she whispered.

"Hey," he replied, grinning at her. "You sure look like you're having a good time. Aren't you just enthralled by my brother's story?"

They both glanced over at Tugger, who was explaining how he won an argument with another Maine Coon on which cat had the better mane.

Demeter rolled her eyes and continued to absently finger the baby blanket. "It's absolutely thrilling," she replied sarcastically.

"Why are you here then?" Munkustrap asked. "Why not find something else to do?" He couldn't help but hope that she would suggest the two of them go for a walk together. He would love to spend some time alone with her.

"Because I'll hear Tugger complain about me leaving for hours when we get back to the den," she said with a sigh.

Munkustrap felt his face get warm at the thought of Demeter and Tugger sharing a den. Questions about the two of them filled his mind. Did they sleep together? Did Demeter cuddle up against Tugger's warm body, burying her face in the soft fur of his mane? Did Tugger hold her close to him? Did he position his tail over her waist, just to give him one more way to touch her and get close to her?

Munkustrap shook the thoughts from his head. Jenny had just cleared his mind of such considerations. He didn't need to fill himself up with them again. He inhaled deeply, relaxing himself. He looked back at Tugger, who was now down on one knee, holding one of Rumpelteazer's paws in his own, reciting a poem about love that he had found on a box of Valentine's Day candy one day when exploring the junkyard. Etcetera looked like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment and was clutching one of Electra's paws for emotional support. Electra's face was a mixture of amazement at Tugger's poetic side and annoyance at her sister's grip on her paw. Jemima seemed to be in a trance, completely enticed by Tugger's words. Rumpelteazer looked as if she might faint and Bombalurina was practically green with envy.

"They're all so ridiculous," Demeter said, her voice breaking Munkustrap away from his thoughts.

He turned to her. "Hm?" he asked, unsure of what she had been referring to.

She flicked her tail in Tugger's direction. "All of them. Just look at the way they swoon over him. It's absolutely ridiculous. I never did understand what my sister sees in him. She acts like a kitten whenever he's around."

Munkustrap nodded. "Tug has always managed to charm those around him. Even when he was a kitten he was an expert at melting hearts. That's how he managed to get away with all the trouble he always caused." He shook his head, slightly amused. "Old Deuteronomy always failed to warn any of the queens he mated with about how much of a handful my brother is."

Demeter giggled and laid her head on Munkustrap's shoulder. She yawned and closed her eyes. Munkustrap smiled soaking in how elegant she looked. Her resting face was so calm and the light from the moon illuminated her fur. He absently began to stroke one of her ears. Demeter let out a sigh of contentment. Munkustrap couldn't help but think that he was in the perfect position to kiss her. He wondered if-

"Behold girls!" Tugger's voice boomed, jolting Munkustrap out of his thoughts. He and Demeter jumped at the sudden loudness of the tom's voice. "One of the most beautiful queens I've ever laid eyes on." He winked at Etcetera then strutted over to where Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting. "She certainly has captured my heart and has yet to leave my mind."

Demeter made a gagging sound at Tugger's theatrics and Etcetera let out a mew of jealousy. Munkustrap shot his brother a look that demanded he explain himself, but Tugger only waggled his eyebrows in response.

Tugger took one of Demeter's paws in his and pulled her off of the tire she had been sitting on. "I must say, I'm very lucky to be graced with such a beautiful mate." He let out a seductive purr and stared into Demeter's eyes. And then, he kissed her. Quick and simple, before anyone had time to register what was going on, he brought his mouth down on hers. The fur from his mane and whiskers tickled her face. When he pulled away from her, his face was full of pride.

Etcetera squealed with excitement and Electra tried to calm her sister down. Jemima and Rumpelteazer pouted. Bombalurina stalked away, her tail twitching angrily. Munkustrap was dumbstruck. He felt as if his shock was gluing him to his place on the tire. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. Demeter looked just as stunned as Munkustrap felt.

"She's speechless," Tugger whispered, pulling her close to him. "I guess I'm better than I thought." He winked again at his fans. "Well, I believe it's time for us to leave. Have a wonderful night girls." He blew each of them a kiss and then began making his way back to his den with Demeter following close behind him. The girls slowly left as well, tittering on about Tugger and Demeter's kiss. And Munkustrap just stayed rooted to his spot on the tire, still unable to process what he had just witnessed.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Eraman, Tugger is a bit of a jerk in this story. I give you full permission to kick his ass! But... Don't hurt him too much... I still love him... Emily, thank you so much for your supportive words! I'm glad you liked that chapter! As much as I don't like making Tugger seem like such a bad guy, I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

Seven

"You know, this is kind of sad," Demeter said with a sigh. "I feel like we never hang out anymore. What's going on with us?" Bombalurina just shrugged in response. The sisters fell into silence, but the quiet made Demeter uneasy, so she attempted to make conversation again. "How's Alonzo?" she asked as she stretched out on the old, king-sized mattress that sat in the center of the den.

Bombalurina smirked and she suddenly seemed very interested in talking. "Alonzo is wonderful," she purred. "He is very sweet to me. He makes me very, very happy. And," she paused for dramatic effect, "he is a _fabulous_ lover. Let me tell you Demeter, he does this thing where he'll-" Bombalurina was interrupted by a furious knocking sound on the door of the den. The red queen scoffed and rose from the pillow she was laying on. "I'll go see who it is."

"Thank you Bomby," Demeter replied, giving her sister a sweet smile. When Bombalurina returned, she was not alone and she did not look happy at all. Trailing behind her were Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria. Bombalurina flopped down onto her pillow and sulked. The younger cats scrambled over to Demeter excitedly.

"Tell her Demeter!" Etcetera cried. "Tell Victoria it's true! She wasn't there to see it!"

Demeter stared at them, confused. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"The kiss!" Etcetera squealed. "Tell Victoria about how Tugger kissed you yesterday!" Demeter heard Bombalurina groan, but she didn't get a chance to question her about it because the enthusiastic kitten was still talking. "I bet it was magical! Do you even realize how lucky you are Demeter? Everlasting Cat! I would give _anything_ for him to kiss me!"

Victoria nodded. "You really are lucky Demeter. I've dreamed about being chosen as Tugger's mate for so long!"

"But you're not doing badly either," Electra said to Victoria. The usually quiet kitten beamed. "Munkustrap is a very handsome tom. And he's second in command to Old Deuteronomy, so you would be very well off if you two stayed together."

Victoria flushed and smiled shyly. "Oh yes… I know. I would be very lucky indeed if Munk and I were to be lifelong mates."

Demeter turned to Victoria with shock. "Wait a minute… _You're_ Munkustrap's mate?"

_How did I not know about this?_ she thought.

Victoria grinned. "Yes I am. And I'm very lucky. He's so sweet and wonderful to me. I really shouldn't be swooning over someone like the Tugger when I have Munk there for me." Demeter could feel her cheeks burn as she thought about Munkustrap doting on Victoria.

"Hey!" Etcetera called out, suddenly sounding very upset about something. "Where's Tugger? I was hoping to see him while we're here."

Demeter shrugged and thanked the Everlasting Cat for the subject change. "He's with his father. There was something very important Old Deuteronomy had to speak with him about."

Etcetera pouted. "Darn… Maybe next time then… Well, I guess we should go. Come on girls!" She led her sisters out of the den.

When she was sure that they were out of earshot, Demeter sighed. "Everlasting… I wish they would just drop this whole kiss thing."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Bombalurina replied bitterly.

"Oh Bomby, I'm sorry," Demeter said sadly. "They interrupted our sister time!"

Bombalurina scoffed. "_That's _what you're sorry about?" Demeter just stared dejectedly at her sister, confused by her statement. "You don't get it, do you?" the red queen continued, standing up and making her way over to Demeter. "You've suddenly gained a goddess-like status for being with Tugger and yet, you act like it's no big deal!"

"Because it isn't…" Demeter said. She couldn't understand where her sister's anger was coming from so suddenly.

"Oh it isn't?" Bombalurina argued, her voice getting louder. "It's no big deal that you're the mate of the most desired tom in the junkyard? It's no big deal that _every_ queen wishes they were you? It's no big deal that even though you knew how much I like him, you still agreed to be Tugger's mate? It's no big deal? Really Demeter?" Bombalurina was breathing heavily, worn out from her rant.

Demeter had no words to respond with, only tears. She had never expected that her being with Tugger would upset Bombalurina. She couldn't stand the thought of her sister being mad at her. Suddenly, Demeter was feeling extremely overwhelmed. Dealing with Tugger and his theatrical way of living, the kittens idolizing her, her feelings for Munkustrap, and Bombalurina being angry with her, Demeter wasn't sure how much more she could take. She leapt off the mattress and ran out of the den without another word to her sister.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! ;) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Emily, Thank you so much for your kind words! This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)**_

Eight

Hidden by shadows, he watched her. He watched her rush from the den. He waited to see if anyone would chase or call after her, but they didn't. If anyone else was in that den, they left her alone, not caring where she was heading all one her own. He smiled, for his plan was playing out perfectly. He quickly looked around to make sure no one else was around. When he was satisfied that he was unaccompanied, he began to follow her.

He made sure to keep his distance. He kept to the darkness. It was easy for him to keep her in sight. The bright moon made her glow, especially the golden fur that covered her body. She was a living gem. He couldn't believe his luck. How had he managed to find a queen so beautiful and elegant?

He followed her to the outskirts of the junkyard. It was there that she finally stopped running. She lay down on the dewy grass and tried to catch her breath. When he looked closer, he could see that she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what anyone could have done to make her cry. He longed to caress her face and wipe her tears away. But, at the same time, he thought she looked so pretty when she was crying. She looked so vulnerable and he just wanted to pull her close and promise her that everything would be ok.

He let out a purr at the thought of holding her warm body against his. He imagined holding her small paws in his. He wanted to kiss the pretty queen and show her off. He could just picture the looks cats that passed them by would give him. They would be perfect together. They would get along wonderfully and they would look beautiful together.

He watched her as she laid her head on her paws and sighed. Her ears drooped sadly and her tail wrapped around her body securely. Tears were still spilling out of her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She was staring into the distance, lost in her thoughts and sorrows. She still had no idea that she was being watched. And he liked it that way. The element of surprise was his best friend.

His tail twitched anxiously. He felt himself growing restless and he decided that it was time for him to make his move. He smoothed the soft fur on his chest and straightened himself to full height. Then, he ran over what to say in his head. He didn't really need a confidence boost, but he humored himself by giving himself a minor pep talk. Then, he took a deep breath and stepped into the moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Emily, it never really is a good idea to trust Macavity... We'll see soon what he's up to... Thanks for the review! It means a lot! :3**_

Nine

When Tugger walked into his den, he was surprised to see Bombalurina laying on his mattress instead of Demeter. He crouched down to her level and placed a paw on her shoulder. He gave her a gentle shake and smiled cheekily when she woke.

"Tug…" she said in a groggy voice.

"Well hello there," he replied. "Now, as much as I don't mind finding such a beautiful queen in my den, would you happen to know where my mate is?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "Who cares?" She stood up and stretched out her elegant body. She purposely positioned herself so that Tugger could admire her perfectly. "My sister's no fun anyway. Why not just hang out here with me?" She scooted closer to him and grinned when she saw the lust in his eyes. He was staring at her as if he were in a daze and a smile was tugging at his lips. Bombalurina extracted her claws and slowly ran them down his chest.

Tugger shuddered at the tickling sensation. Just as he was about to retaliate with his own form of seductive teasing, he remembered Demeter. He shook his desires from his head and backed away from the red queen.

"What's the matter Tug?" Bombalurina purred. "Don't you want to have a little fun?" She reached out to grab his mane and pull him closer, but he dodged her.

"Look Bombalurina," he replied sternly. "I may be a flirt, but I'm not a cheater. Demeter is my mate and I'm not going to do anything behind her back; especially with her sister. I'm not heartless."

"But-" Bombalurina tried to protest, but was silenced when Tugger put a paw over her mouth.

"And there's no doing anything about it," he said. "Now, do you or don't you know where Demeter is?" He removed his paw from her mouth and stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Bombalurina sighed. "No Tugger. I don't know where Demeter is. But when you find her, let her know that I wish both of you happiness, love, and a beautiful litter of kittens!" She stormed out of the den, leaving Tugger more than bewildered.

"Kittens?" he repeated in a soft voice.

_Demeter wants kittens? Is that possible? How could she possibly want kittens? She barely likes cuddling next to me when we sleep! And I am so not ready to be a father… Everlasting Cat bless any kitten that has to be fathered by me. I can barely handle myself. Although, they would be devilishly good looking and they'll certainly know how to dance. It would be in their blood. I can't help that I have good genes… But Demeter? I don't know… I don't even know if Demeter and I will stay mates. Could she really want kittens now? Or is Bombalurina wrong? And what is going on with Bombalurina anyway? She's acting strangely… emotional…_

He sighed and straightened his mane. "These queens are going to be the death of me," he muttered under his breath.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_ShegoRulz, It's interesting to see a different side of Tugger, isn't it? It slightly makes up for him being such a pain in the previous chapters. Anyway, thanks for the review! :) Emily, Bombalurina is just causing all sorts of trouble, isn't she? Jealousy will do that to you though... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your support!_**

Ten

"My dear, beautiful queen, why do you weep?"

Demeter jumped at the sudden voice above her. Usually so alert, she didn't know how she didn't hear him approaching her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who are you," she asked in a watery voice. "What do you want?"

"Me? I don't want anything. I saw you crying and I just thought I'd see if you were alright."

Demeter sighed. "I'm fine. Now please go away."

The strange tom looked hurt, but didn't leave. "But you see, dear, I can tell that something is troubling you and I just want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do to help me, so just go away!" Demeter growled, jumping to her feet.

"Even still, this is a dangerous place for a queen to be left alone. It's full of theives and criminals. It would be wrong of me to just leave you here."

"I can take care of myself," Demeter hissed.

The tom stayed calm, despite Demeter's anger. "I have no doubt in my mind about that, but I would still be tormented by my conscience anyway." Demeter didn't reply, so the two cats fell into silence for a few minutes. Then the tom spoke again. "Would you like to see a magic trick?" he asked.

"Magic isn't real," Demeter replied coldly.

"Ah… A cynic. Wonderful. Well then, dear queen. Tell me, can _you_ do this?" He took a deep breath, ran a claw from his left paw over the middle of his right paw and then held his paw up to Demeter's face. "Blow," he whispered. When Demeter only continued to stare at him in confusion, he chuckled. "Just blow a short breath onto the middle of my paw. Right there on the padding. Blow on it like you would blow out a light."

Unsure of why she was being asked to do something so strange, Demeter shrugged, but did as she was told. She exhaled a short, quick breath onto the tom's paw and then cried out in alarm when it caught fire.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked the tom as he admired the dancing flames in his palm. "Fire is so beautiful."

"How… How did you do that?" Demeter asked.

The tom just shrugged. "Lots of practice. Look closely though, dear. Look at the colors. They match the colors of your fur. Perhaps _that_ is why I find you so… enticing. You make me think of fire."

Demeter felt her face get warm and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was staring into the flame.

"What is your name, dear queen?" the tom asked.

"Demeter," she replied, not taking her eyes off the fire.

"What a beautiful name. Tell me, Demeter, would you like to come home with me? I can show you some more of my tricks." Demeter only nodded in response, too captivated by the fire to verbally answer. "Excellent," the tom purred. He blew out the fire in his palm and then motioned for Demeter to follow him.

"By the way, love, you can call me Macavity," he whispered into her ear as they walked further away from the junkyard. And with his ginger fur alongside of her golden fur, they both glowed like fire under the moonlight, off to find something- or someone- to burn.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ShegoRulz, Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! I think the relationship between Demeter and Macavity is so interesting, so I like writing about it. jelliclesoul635, Well hello there! It's nice to hear from you again! Thank you for your review! I'm happy to see that you are still reading and enjoying this story. Emily, Thank you! It seems that everyone really liked that last chapter... It means so much to hear such kind words from you guys :)**_

Eleven

Tugger hadn't meant to fall asleep, but staying awake, waiting for Demeter to come home had been difficult. However, when he awoke the next night and saw that Demeter still wasn't back. He began to panic. He knew that Demeter was a strong cat and could take care of herself in most situations, but he was starting to worry that something really terrible had happened to her. He rushed out of the den and sniffed the air, trying to find her scent. His attempts were in vain. Unsure of what else he could do, he ran to Munkustrap's den.

"Munk!" he yelled as he barged in. But his brother wasn't in the den, only Victoria was.

She grinned broadly at the sight of him. "Oh, Tugger! H… Hello! What a wonderful surprise! Can I help you with something?"

Tugger was, for once, in no mood to deal with a flustered fangirl. "Where's Munkustrap? I have very urgent business to discuss with him."

Victoria's face instantly lost the appearance of an excited young cat and became that of a very serious queen. "You just missed him. He went out into the junkyard. I believe him and Alonzo are going hunting."

"Damn… Alright. I'll just have to try and catch up with them. Thank you Victoria."

Victoria smiled sweetly. "You're welcome Tugger. Now hurry up before they get too far for you to find them."

Tugger nodded and rushed out of the den. He figured his safest bet at the moment was to head towards Alonzo's den. He sniffed air once again, this time trying find his brother's scent. He picked up on it quickly, which only encouraged him to run faster. He arrived at Alonzo's den just as the two toms were leaving. Munkustrap looked surprised to see Tugger and even more surprised to see him look so deshevled and out of breath.

"Munk… We've…" He struggled to speak as he tried to catch his breath. "We've… got a huge problem." He gulped for air.

"What's going in Tug?" Munkustrap asked impaitently. "I've got no time for games today."

"Demeter," Tugger said. "It's Demeter…"

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "What about her dammit?" he yelled. He didn't mean to raise his voice, but if Demeter needed his help, he wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

"She's gone, Munk. I have no idea where she is. She wasn't in the den when I came home last night and she wasn't there when I woke up not that long ago."

Munkustrap could feel his body shaking and his claws retract. Before he had time to think about what he was doing, he lunged at his brother. "You bastard!" he screamed, swiping at Tugger's face. "I knew I should've done something at the Ball! You don't appreciate her and you can't even keep her safe!"

Tugger may have been tired and caught off guard, but he was able to defend himself fairly well. He certainly wasn't about to let his brother claw off his face. "Munk! Get ahold of yourself!"

Alonzo jumped in between the two brothers and pulled the silver tabby off Tugger. "Munk, listen to me," he said in a stern voice. "Ripping your brother to shreds is not going to solve anything. We need to start looking for Demeter."

Munkustrap slowly started to cool down and was breathing heavily. He was still shooting a murderous glare in Tugger's direction, but he voice was calm once again. "You're right Alonzo. We need to start searching for her. Tugger, I want you to go check the den that Bombalurina and Demeter usually share. If she isn't there, meet Alonzo and I in Old Deuteronomy's den."

Tugger nodded in understanding and rushed off towards the sisters' den. The den, which was created inside an old wardrobe, was on the other side of the junkyard, so Tugger was breathless once again when he arrived. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and smooth down his mane, and then he walked inside, praying to the Everlasting Cat that he would find Demeter inside.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_jelliclesoul635, I kind of like the thought of Munkustrap beating some sense into Tugger too :) But he can't hurt Tug too bad. What we do without everyone's favorite Maine Coon? I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much! It means so much to me! Emily, Thank you so much! I hope you like this one just as much. I know it's short, but it's still a decent chapter. _**

Twelve

Demeter felt as if she were walking through a fog. Her thoughts were fuzzy and her vision was a little blurry but she trusted the ginger tom to lead her to safety.

_What was his name again? Macavity…? That has to be it… But why does that name sound so… familiar…?_

Demeter's mind was a scrambled mess. It hurt too much to think so she tried to clear her head. The ginger cat led her far away from the junkyard and into a wooded area. Macavity warned Demeter to watch her step and stay close to him. Demeter shadowed him carefully until they reached an old, deteriorating log cabin.

Demeter stopped at the sight of the cabin, frightened of what- or who- could be inside of it. She knew that humans would often reside in secluded cabins in the woods for vacations. She wasn't exactly scared of humans, but she was wary of them and preferred that they weren't around. Macavity noticed her hesitation to move forward and he nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Never worry; it will just be you and I in there. There's nothing to fear. I promise."

Demeter could see sincerity in his eyes and something in her brain was telling her to trust him. So she continued making her way to the cabin with him.

The abandoned cabin was a sad sight. Half of the roof was missing and the half that was still attached had a few holes in it. Two of the five windows were shattered. The door was swinging off its hinges, looking like it would hit the ground at any given moment. The grass surrounding the little lodge nearly reached the windows, having not been cared for since the cabin's last inhabitants were there years ago. The place intimidated Demeter, but she followed Macavity inside. She stood by the door while Macavity lit candles by simply snapping is claws and making flames appear. He then beckoned her closer and she shyly approached him.

"You look tired, dear queen," his smooth, silky voice said, running over her like cold water, making her fur stand on end. Whether it was from pleasure or fear, she was unsure, but her eyes suddenly felt very heavy and she tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. Exhaustion was overwhelming her and she just felt like dropping.

"Here, love," Macavity said, pulling a thick blanket over to her. "Lay on this and rest." When Demeter laid down on the comforter, Macavity dropped down next to her. He placed an arm around her protectively, encouraging her to curl up close to him, which she did. And she was fast asleep within minutes.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Emily, Thank you so much! It's actually really cool and means a lot that you would compare a chapter of my story to such a well known production. jelliclesoul635, Macavity's a tricky one... We need to keep our eyes on him. Thank you for your review! Wombaat, Thanks! I kind of like seeing Macavity portrayed this way, but this question is, can he keep it up...?_**

Thirteen

"You must remain calm, Munkustrap," Old Deuteronomy was saying as Tugger entered the den. Munkustrap was pacing back and forth; worry overtaking his face and mind. Alonzo was sitting down, watching his best friend walk nervously. And the old Jellicle leader was lounging in a large body pillow, his face calm and his eyes wise. When he saw Tugger, he smiled widely. "Hello son. Any news?" he asked as Tugger took a seat next to him.

"No," Tugger replied with a sigh. "She wasn't in her old den and I didn't see her on my way over here. I'm afraid she might not be in the junkyard at all."

"Then where would she be?" Munkustrap cried out. "Where could she possibly be?"

Old Deuteronomy raised a paw to silence his son. "Please, Munkustrap. In a time like this, sanity is key. We, and Demeter, all need you to be focused and relaxed." He watched Munkustrap take a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Then he continued, "If Demeter is not in the junkyard, then we need to form a search party. Alonzo, would you please make a trip to Victoria Grove and locate Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer? Their knowledge of the area outside of the junkyard might come in handy. And then, on your way back here, I want you to round up Bombalurina, Skimbleshanks, Victor, and Bill Bailey. Understood?" Alonzo nodded and ran out of the old cat's den.

Old Deuteronomy then turned to Tugger. "I know you've been running around a lot already, but I need you to do a little more."

"Of course," Tugger replied. "I'll do anything I can to help."

Munkustrap was surprised to see his brother so serious, but it touched his heart that he was dedicated to helping.

"Good," Old Deuteronomy said with a smile. "Tugger, I want you to go out and find Plato, Coricopat, Tantomile, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus. Bring them back here. Try not to let our intentions become news to the whole junkyard. We don't want to cause panic, especially amongst the kittens."

"I understand," Tugger said. He leapt up from his spot next to the old leader and sprinted out of the den.

"What can I do?" Munkustrap asked, anxious to be put to work.

"You, my son, can sit next to me and relax." When Munkustrap opened his mouth to protest, Old Deuteronomy raised his paw again to silence the silver tabby. "Munkustrap, please listen to me. You will be no help to me or to Demeter if you are panicked and jumpy. You _need _to relax. Take some time to breathe and clear your mind. By the time the search party arrives, you'll probably be feeling better and then we can put you to work. Do you understand?"

Munkustrap still wanted to argue with his father. He didn't want to sit around and feel helpless. He wanted to go out and search for Demeter until he dropped. But he knew that his father knew what was better for him, and so he listened. "I understand," Munkustrap said with a sigh. He sat down next to his old father and waited as patiently as he could for the members of their search party to arrive.

Tugger was the last to return. Alongside of him was Plato, Tumblebrutus, and two uninvited guests. Mistoffelees and Victoria walked shyly into the old cat's den, their ears flat against their head, tails dragging sadly on the ground, and guilty looks on their faces. Tugger looked annoyed, Tumblebrutus seemed amused, and Plato just appeared to be indifferent. The five cats stopped in front of the leader and waited for him to speak.

Old Deuteronomy seemed to assess the situation before he finally spoke up. "Well, I see that we have been joined by two unexpected, but of course, welcome guests. Would one of you two care to explain the situation here?"

Victoria flushed bright pink, intimidated by the Jellicle leader. She looked at Mistoffelees for help. Mistoffelees cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"Well, you see, sir," he said timidly, "Victoria and I were with Plato and Tumblebrutus when Tugger approached them and said that he needed to speak with them about something important. And I guess because Victoria and I are still kittens at heart, we were curious and begged Tugger to let us in on the secret too."

Tugger rolled his eyes, but Old Deuteronomy chuckled, his broad, furry shoulder shaking with amusement. "I'm aware that you and my youngest son have a close relationship. Am I wrong?"

Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger and was shocked to see the faintest blush on his cheeks. Whether it was from being labeled as the youngest son or because his father knew that he was friends with a cat that was just ending his kitten years, Mistoffelees wasn't sure. But, for some reason, it gave him a confidence boost.

"Yes, Tugger and I are good friends and I was hoping that our friendship would give him a reason to tell me, but it didn't. He stayed silent and shooed us away. But Victoria and I _really_ wanted to know what was going on, so we hid behind a few junk piles and listened in as he spoke to Plato and Tumblebrutus. And I know we shouldn't have done it because it was none of our business. And we really are sorry. We won't tell a soul. We swear to the Everlasting Cat."

Old Deuteronomy nodded and smiled encouragingly at the younger cats. "Well, you're involved now, and so I expect the two of you to pull your weight and be active members of this team and misson. Do you understand? No more kitten behavior."

Mistoffelees and Victoria nodded their heads vigorously.

"Wait a minute!" Tugger interjected. "These two are nothing but kittens! Are you really going to allow them to take part in such a serious matter?"

"They're not much younger than Tumblebrutus or Bill Bailey," Old Deuteronomy replied calmly. "And yet, I have not heard you complain about those two. Come to think of it, they are not much younger that you either, my son. It's just a few years younger." Tugger scoffed and opened his mouth to argue, but Old Deuteronomy continued speaking. "They can both be very valuable to our task. Please trust my judgment her, Tugger."

Tugger's blush deepened. "I… I would _never_ doubt your judgment…" he stammered.

Mistoffelees knew that Tugger had the upmost respect for Old Deuteronomy and the fact that anyone would question that flustered the Maine Coon. Mistoffelees couldn't help but feel sorry that he had caused trouble for his friend. He knew Victoria felt bas as well and she was afraid that Munkustrap was going to get angry with her later in the privacy of their den. However, despite all those negative feelings, Mistoffelees was excited to take part in the mission and rescue Demeter from wherever she was. He was excited to work hard and do whatever he could to aid the others.

"Now," Old Deuteronomy spoke up again, "you're all here for on specific reason. Our dear friend, Demeter, has been missing since last night. As far as I am aware, none of you have any idea of where she may be. Am I right?" Everyone nodded and murmured something about how they hadn't seen her for quite some time. "Very well then, we need to create a sort of search party. However, new of this cannot be spread to anyone outside of this group.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, your knowledge of the world outside of the junkyard may come in handy here. I want the two of you to listen to the gossip of the cats in Victoria Grove. Ask questions and see what you can find out. Perhaps someone has seen Demeter wandering around out there. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" the orange calico siblings replied eagerly, saluting Old Deuteronomy. They jumped up from where they were sitting and scampered out of the den.

"Now, Tugger, you will be in charge of the group that will stay within the junkyard. Those of you who will be staying here, I want you to pay attention to any strange behavior within our borders. I need you to constantly be on guard, making sure that someone from the outside is not, somehow, coming into our home and causing trouble. Those who I want to stay in the junkyard are Bombalurina, for I figure you should be one of the first to know if your sister should return, Plato, Bill Bailey, Mistoffelees, and Victoria. Plato, please take the first watch. Then return to Tugger and report anything. He will then tell you who to find to take your spot and the cycle continues. Understood?"

The group nodded and they filed out of the den. Tugger was the last to leave, giving Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy a sad smile before he departed.

"Munkustrap, you will lead those who will be searching outside of the junkyard. I want you to search the borders of the junkyard. See if there are any signs as to whether or not Demeter might have been there. And then, slowly, start to move outwards. Explore the world outside of the junkyard. This is a bit more dangerous, so please, all of you be careful. If things become too risky, please return. Following Munkustrap will be Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Tantomile, Admetus, Victor, and Skimbleshanks. I trust you all to be safe and alert. Good luck to you."

Munkustrap bowed to his father and then led his party out of the den and towards the outskirts of the junkyard.

Old Deuteronomy turned to the remaining cat. "I want you to stay by my side. I hope you aren't offended, but I am aware of the power you and your sister possess. I feel that it would come in handy in aiding us."

Coricopat nodded. "I will be glad to do anything I can to bring Demeter back home."

"Thank you," Old Deuteronomy said with a smile. "I figure Tantomile would be helped outside of the junkyard with Munkustrap. And if you and I need to relay any messages to Tugger and his group, you can go to them. Would that be alright with you?"

Coricopat nodded again. "Yes sir. I'm willing to do everything you need me to do. And I know Tantomile is too."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Emily, Thanks so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! :) Anyway... This chapter is super short. It's just a little glimpse into Macavity's mind, so I'm going to upload chapter fifteen as well. Enjoy! :)_**

Fourteen

Compulsion. That's what he had been told to call it. The power he had over the minds of other cats… He had been told to call it compulsion. He had been working on perfecting it for years. It seemed to him that he had nearly achieved it. It seemed to him that the power he had over the queen he just met was the strongest it had ever been. Sure, every now and then he could see hints of hesitation and doubt in her eyes, but, for the time being, he had been able to overcome them.

As she slept soundly beside him, he watched her. He was fascinated by her. The patches of gold fur on her body glittered, but never took beauty away from the other colors on her coat. Her fur was soft, not fluffy like a kitten's, just soft, and almost silky to the touch. He stroked her fur gingerly, resulting in a quiet purr from her and pleasurable sensations filling his body. He watched her ears twitch, reacting to whatever dreams were playing through her mind. She was so beautiful…

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and slowly. He then let it out and opened his eyes again. He was getting overwhelmed by her beauty and his lust for her. His tail twitched impatiently. He wanted her terribly, but, for now, he was controlling himself. If he acted too rashly, he could lose her trust and his control over her. And he could not afford to lose her if his plan was ever to be completed. He shook his head slowly and sighed. He couldn't let himself get attached to her… At least, not yet. He still needed to give her more time. She needed to get more comfortable and under his control.

He mentally ran through his plans for the next day. He was extremely anxious to see how she was going to act the next night. He was sure it was going to be interesting and, most likely, amusing. He was almost positive that everything was going to go accordingly. She seemed very willing to trust him. And why shouldn't she? He had given her no reason not to trust him. And, as far as he knew, she didn't know about his past. To her, he should just seem like a regular stray tom. And that was the way he liked it.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

"Where should we start, Tug?" Mistoffelees asked. The group was gathered in the middle of the junkyard, trying to figure out their plan of action.

Tugger scratched behind his ear as he thought. "Well, Old Deuteronomy wants Plato to take the first guard shift. But, I think we will benefit more with two cats in guard. That being said, Bombalurina, I want you to keep watch as well. Plato, you'll be responsible for one half of the junkyard and Bombalurina, you'll be-"

"No."

Tugger raised his eyebrows in confusion and turned to the red queen. "'No'? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "Just no. I'm not keeping watch. I'm not going to be part of this crazy search party nonsense. If Demeter took off, then it's her own damn fault. I don't want to try and drag her back to a place she doesn't even want to be."

"What do you mean 'took off'?" Tugger asked, his confusion growing. "How do you know she just took off? How do you know she wasn't catnapped?"

Bombalurina sighed. "Because I was there when she first disappeared. We got into an argument and she ran off because she was upset. She wasn't taken. She's just being dramatic."

"What?" Tugger yelled, causing Bill Bailey, Mistoffelees, and Victoria to jump. "You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything? Why wouldn't you speak up when we were in front of Old Deuteronomy?"

Bombalurina shrugged again and turned away from Tugger so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She was _hoping_ that Demeter was just being dramatic about their fight. There was, of course, no way she could prove that Demeter was fine and just blowing off steam, but that was the story she was sticking with.

"Everlasting Cat… Damn it, Bombalurina!" Tugger yelled, knocking over a large pile of junk in his anger.

"I suppose you should be angry with me," Bombalurina said bitterly. "I mean, I can understand that you have every right to be upset over situations that concern your _mate_. I mean, because you just _love her so much_!" Bombalurina spat the last four words, which, not only shocked everyone, but also caused a faint blush to rise up on Tugger's cheeks.

"Bombalurina, you're overreacting…" Tugger said, trying to stay calm. Bombalurina shook her head in response. The tears in her eyes fell and she ran away from the group. Tugger didn't chase her though. He a job to do and he couldn't get distracted from it. He turned to the cats that were still by his side and sighed. "Very well then, we're going to have to work around this, I suppose." The cats nodded in agreement. "Alright, Plato and Bill Bailey, I want you two to go on guard. Plato, I want you on top of the dresser that overlooks the left side of the junkyard. Bill Bailey, I want you to be on the china cabinet that overlooks the right side of the junkyard. Do you understand?"

Bill Bailey and Plato nodded vigorously and then rushed off to their assigned posts. Tugger than turned to Victoria.

"Victoria, dear, I need you to go report to Old Deuteronomy about what just happened with Bombalurina. Tell him exactly what she told me. Then, find me and let me know what he says about that please."

"Of course, Tugger," she replied and she bounded off towards the old cat's den.

"And what about me, Tug?" Mistoffelees asked, pulling at the Maine Coon's tail. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Misto, I want you to patrol with me. Is that alright?"

"Of course!" the black and white tom replied with excitement.

"Good," Tugger said, and he smiled at his friend. "Let's begin then, shall we?"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Emily, As always, thank you so much for your support! It means more than you can ever understand!_**

Sixteen

It was late afternoon and Munkustrap had barely slept at all. He was patrolling around outside the junkyard. Everyone else on his team was asleep under the shade of some nearby trees. However, despite how exhausted he was, he couldn't find it in him to sit down and go to sleep. His mind wouldn't stop thinking and his heart wouldn't slow down. His worry for Demeter was overwhelming him and eating him alive.

The silver tabby paced back and forth, his tail sadly dragging behind him. He could feel his legs shaking with exhaustion. His eyelids were heavy and he was struggling to keep them open. But he kept pushing himself to stay awake. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would miss something that could help Demeter. Munkustrap groaned and rubbed his temples.

_Stay awake, Munk_, he kept telling himself. _You can't afford sleep right now. You need to stay awake for Demeter's sake._

"I'm sure Demeter would like you to sleep," a calm voice from behind him spoke. "You'll be much more useful to her if you are not sleep deprived. You need your energy."

Munkustrap turned to face Tantomile. The queen was smiling serenely, but her eyes were very serious. He sighed and shook his head. "I need to stay up and keep watch. I don't want to miss anything that could be crucial to finding Demeter."

Tantomile shook her head as well and approached the tom. Her paw steps were so light that even as she was walking across dead leaven and broken branches, she didn't make a sound. "No matter how much you find, you will be limited in what you can do to help her and this team if you are too tired. Get some sleep so that you will be able to perform your best."

Munkustrap wanted to argue further with her, but the look of severity on her face made him change his mind. "I suppose you're right," he said with another sigh. "I'm just so worried and scared for her."

"Love will do that to you," she replied in a dreamy voice. "But strength is knowing when to stop and ask for help. You can't do everything yourself. That's foolish. Get some rest. I'll wake Admetus to patrol with me and keep me company. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Munkustrap smiled gratefully and bowed to the queen. "Thank you Tantomile. Please wake me if you find anything out, no matter how small it may be." When Tantomile didn't respond, Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at her. "Tantomile?" he said, his voice slowly filling with concern.

Tantomile didn't move and her face was expressionless. She didn't blink and her bright eyes were wide open and glazed over. Munkustrap looked around with worry, wondering if something around them could have triggered her strange behavior. But nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to say the queen's name again, he was interrupted.

"Hidden by the night, the two will creep," Tantomile said in a quiet, faraway voice. Her eyes were still glassy and unblinking. The only part of her that was moving was her mouth. "She unknowingly does his bidding while his silver tongue convinces her and takes claim on her confused heart. However, if the eyes of Gemini stay open and alert, they will be able to see past the shadows."

When she stopped speaking, she shook her head, as if to rid her mind of awful thoughts, and then turned to Munkustrap. "Munkustrap, are you alright? You look disturbed."

The sound of her normal voice snapped Munkustrap back into reality. "Tantomile…" he said in a quiet, apprehensive voice. "Did you just predict something? Do you even remember what you just said?"

Tantomile looked worried and nervous. "No… I don't remember anything. But, those are usually the side effects of a prediction."

Munkustrap nodded. "Alright. We need to send word to my father. Come with me, Tantomile. Let's wake Admetus."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_ShegoRulz, I'm glad you liked it! I was a little nervous about the prediction, but hopefully it was done well :) Emily, Indeed it is! Enjoy this chapter!_**

Seventeen

"Hidden by the night, the two will creep. She unknowingly does his bidding, while his silver tongue convinces her and takes claim on her confused heart. However, if the eyes of Gemini stay open and alert, they will be able to see past the shadows."

Old Deuteronomy listened carefully as Coricopat spoke. When the mystic was done speaking, Old Deuteronomy waited for the tom to gain control over his mind. "I believe you have given us our first clue as to where our friend, Demeter, is," he said when it appeared that Coricopat was well again.

"Have I?" Coricopat asked, confused as to what the old cat was talking about.

"Indeed, you have. I'm going to assume that Tantomile relayed the same message to Munkustrap, so we will probably be hearing from them soon. In the meantime, I would like you to get a hold of Tugger. Tell him the message and find out if he has anything to report." Old Deuteronomy repeated the prediction to Coricopat and then watched him run off to find Tugger in the junkyard. Not long after Coricopat's departure, Admetus arrived in the den.

"Old Deuteronomy," the tom said, bowing before the older cat, "Tantomile has made a prediction of some sort. She had a foretelling about Demeter right in front of Munkustrap."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "Coricopat did the same thing. I've just sent him to speak with Tugger. When he returns, we're going to discuss what these predictions could mean. So, please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Coricopat shouldn't take long." Admetus settled down on a couch cushion and waited patiently for Coricopat's return. "Have you heard the prediction?" Old Deuteronomy asked the younger tom, who shook his head no. Old Deuteronomy recited the prophecy to Admetus. "Do you have any idea what it might mean?" he asked. Admetus shook his head again and Old Deuteronomy sighed. "My old brain can't seem to put it together."

"Although..." Admetus said, realizing something. "In the beginning, it speaks of two cats. A tom and I queen if I heard correctly. I think it's safe to assume that the queen is Demeter. I think our first step should be to figure out who the 'eyes of Gemini' are. Then, that cat can figure out who the tom with Demeter is."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "The 'eyes of Gemini'… Now that's what really has me puzzled. I can't even begin to imagine what that could be referring to."

Admetus shrugged and the two cats fell into silence once again. Admetus rested his head on his paws, patiently waiting for Coricopat to return to the den. Eventually, he slipped into sleep. It was late afternoon, after all, and he was due for a nap. He awoke when he heard Old Deuteronomy speaking again, Admetus' ears perked up and his eyes flew open.

"-but for the most part, he says there's nothing to report?" the older cat asked.

"That's right, sir," Coricopat answered. "However, when I recited the prediction for them, Plato said something interesting that could make some sense of this."

"Oh really?" Old Deuteronomy replied, getting interested in what the tom had to say. Ademtus became more attentive as well.

"Well," Coricopat continued, "Plato said that Gemini is a sign, usually used to predict horoscopes in the human world. Now, while that isn't exactly helpful in any way, the next thing he said gave us all an idea." Admetus' tail twitched anxiously. He wanted to know what conclusion they had come to. "Apparently the sign for Gemini is twins," Coricopat said. "And when we think of twins-"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer!" Admetus blurted out, causing Coricopat to jump and Old Deuteronomy to chuckle.

"That is a very bright idea," Old Deuteronomy said. "I guess we should send word to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer now. We'll need to ask them to be particularly alert tonight."

Admetus and Coricopat nodded. "Would you like me to go look for them?" Admetus asked. "Mungojerrie once showed me around Victoria Grove briefly, so I might be able to track them down fairly easily."

Old Deuteronomy smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you Admetus. When you find them, please report back to me, and then return to Munkustrap. Fill him in on what's going on so that he will be prepared."

"Yes sir," Admetus replied. He bowed to his leader, and then rushed out of the den in search of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer in Victoria Grove.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Hooray! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Emily, the wait ends! :D Enjoy! SkitterJennie, Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you like the story :)_**

**__**Eighteen

Macavity was awake before the moon appeared in the sky. He used the time he had to himself for hunting. He caught several plump mice for him and Demeter, one of which he ate before she awoke. He was grooming his fiery fur when her eyelids fluttered open. He smiled at her as she yawned and stretched her body out.

"Well, you're finally awake," Macavity said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm sure you're hungry. Please, eat as much as you'd like." He pushed the mice towards the half-asleep queen.

"Thank you," she said, slightly embarrassed that he had hunted for her. She slowly nibbled on a mouse, not wanting to seem like a glutton. Macavity returned to grooming himself. Demeter decided to eat a second mouse, and was satisfyingly full when she finished. She thanked Macavity for the meal, but the ginger tom just waved it off.

"It was my pleasure, dear queen. Think nothing of it." He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. He let out a small chuckle. "You've made a bit of a mess of yourself. Your fur is all out of place." He leaned closer to Demeter's face and then licked her cheek. "Let me fix that for you," he whispered.

A shiver ran down Demeter's spine and a bright blush bloomed across her cheeks as the tom groomed her face. A purr involuntarily escaped her, and she quickly covered her mouth with her paws. Macavity chuckled again and placed his paws over Demeter's. He removed her paws from her mouth and replaced them with his lips. Demeter's eyes widened initially, but then she let herself give into the kiss. She let her eyes close and she leaned into the tom. Macavity pulledher closer and wrapped his arms around her.

The longer the kiss lasted, the fuzzier Demeter's head became. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that by kissing Macavity, she was betraying someone. However, the bigger part of her mind encouraged her to continuing kissing him, assuring her that it was fine. She shivered again as Macavity ran a claw down her back.

"You are one of the most beautiful queens I have ever seen," he whispered, pulling away from the kiss to stare into her eyes.

Demeter's blush became even deeper and she looked away from the ginger tom shyly. "Th...Thank you..." she said in a soft voice.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth," Macavity replied with a smile.

That being said, the two cats fell into a comfortable silence. Demeter relaxed in Macavity's arms, resting her head against his chest. Her ear twitched as his breath brushed against it. Macavity kept his arms around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. Demeter slowly felt herself slipping into a sleepy state again, but woke up when Macavity spoke once more.

"How do you feel about going on a little adventure?"

"An adventure?" Demeter repeated.

"Mhm... Let's go out and have a bit of fun."

Demeter didn't really want to go anywhere. She was very happy with just lying in Macavity's arms, but she didn't want to disappoint him either. Torn, she stayed silent.

"Demeter, darling," he said, his voice thick with persuasion, "please trust me. We will have a lot of fun. I promise. You'll really enjoy yourself."

Demeter closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Oh...Alright..." she said, leaving Macavity's arms and standing up. "Where are we going?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched him stretch out his slender body.

"Have you ever been to Victoria Grove?" Macavity inquired. Demeter shook her head. "Good," he continued. "Then I'll show you around."

The two cars left the old cabin and walked through the woods for a short while. As they traveled, they both remained silent. Neither of them attempted to make conversation either, for they were both content with the quiet. They arrived in Victoria Grove after a few short minutes in the woods. Demeter, who had never stepped paw in Victoria Grove before, looked around in amazement. She had still been a kitten the last time she traveled outside of the Junkyard, so she had almost forgotten what the outside world was like.

They walked through the busy alleyway, where cats of many sorts were scurrying around. A few of them, who obviously recognized and respected Macavity, bowed as they walked past. Others paid no attention to him at all. Demeter also noticed a few toms glaring at her and Macavity with what seemed to be envy. The stares of so many cats made Demeter's cheeks burn. She kept close to Macavity, scared of getting lost or approached by one of the strange cats.

Macavity gestured to an old pub and Demeter followed him inside. The air was hot and sticky, and the loud voices of arguing toms rang in Demeter's ears. Macavity led her all the way to the back of the building, where a black door stood. Macavity whispered something that Demeter couldn't hear, and then turned the knob. They walked into a dimly lit room and Macavity quickly shut the door behind them. He made himself comfortable on a large, cushioned chair and motioned for Demeter to do the same, which she did. Neither cats said anything. Demeter wanted to ask Macavity where they were and what they were doing, but something in the back of her mind told her to stay silent.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and a large, black tom with a white-tipped tail entered the room. He bowed respectively to Macavity and raised his eyebrows when he noticed Demeter.

"Welcome, Belizario," Macavity said as the other tom settled down. "Have you seen the others?"

"They'll be here shortly," Belizario replied. "Who's the new kit?"

Demeter blushed violently at being called a kitten and Macavity chuckled. "Patience, Belizario. All will be explained when the others arrive."

Over the next five minutes, three more cats entered the room. Two of them were toms and the third was a queen. Macavity introduced the calico tom, who had a bite taken out of his left ear, as Tropicus. The orange and white tabby, who looked as if he were just ending his kittenhood days, was called Brito. And the queen, who was a blue-gray color with a white chest and white-tipped tail, was named Fara.

"This is my dear friend, Demeter," Macavity said, gesturing to the gold and ebony queen. "She is our new comrade."

"Comrade?" Demeter repeated, confused. She cocked her head to the side, giving Macavity a puzzled look.

"Hush, darling," Macavity said with a sweet smile. "I promise I will explain shortly." He turned back to the other cats. "Demeter will be a new addition to our team; therefore, I expect her to be treated with kindness and respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the other cats replied.

"Perfect. That being said, you all know your destinations. I expect you all back here in two hours." The cats nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving Demeter and Macavity alone once again.

"Macavity, what's going on?" Demeter asked sheepishly.

"My sweet queen," Macavity replied, stroking her golden fur, "you have officially become one of my... employees."

"An employee?" Demeter repeated, still confused by what the ginger cat meant.

Macavity nodded his head. "You see, I give my employees a job, where they visit a particular location and then pick up things from that sight that I want. It's really quite simple. Let me show you."

Demeter timidly followed Macavity out of the pub and down the alleyway. They didn't walk too far before they cme upon a small, old market building. The smell of freshly baked bread still lingered in the air, despite the shop having closed hours ago.

"Inside there is the most delicious fish that you will ever eat," Macavity said with a hungry smile. "Your assignment is to go in there, get some fish, and then bring it back to me. It's really straightforward and easy."

Demeter hesitated and looked down at her paws with uncertainty. "But... isn't that straling? I don't want to steal."

Macavity shook his head and grinned at the doubtful queen. "It'll be fine, my dear. We need to do whatever we can to survive, right? Some cats hunt in the woods for mice. Me and my crew have to salvage from marketplaces. It's just a way of life."

Demeter looked up at the marketplace and then back to Macavity. Their eyes locked and she could see the authority in his dark eyes. A large part of her feared that look. She was afraid to say no to him. But part of her also wanted to please him. She wanted him to be proud of her. She let out a small sigh and then said, "Alright. I'll do it."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	19. Chapter 19

Cassieteazer, Thank you very much! I hope you continue to enjoy! :) Emily, Thank you! That means a lot! :D

Nineteen

"What if they were wrong though?" Rumpelteazer asked her brother as she looked around the alleyway they were walking down.

"I don't think Coricopat and Tantomile's predictions have ever been wrong," Mungojerrie replied, giving her a comforting smile. "Try not to worry too much."

Rumpelteazer sighed sadly. "But what if we don' see her? What if the whole night goes by and we never even get a glimpse of her?"

Mungojerrie frowned. "Don' think like that, Teazer. We'll do everythin' we can. We'll keep our eyes open and stay alert. If we don' see her, then all we can do is say we tried our best and continue searchin' for her."

"I suppose," Rumpelteazer said. "I'm just scared that we'll never see her again."

Mungojerrie pulled his twin sister close and hugged her. "It'll be alright. I promise that Demeter will get saved and she'll return to the Junkyard happy and healthy. Keep your spirits high."

"I'll try," Rumpelteazer said with a weak smile.

The two cats continued walking in silence. They kept their eyes open and they searched the shadows for the slightest sign of Demeter. They were beginning to lose hope quickly as hours passed by without any hint as to where Demeter might be, or if she was ok. Mungojerrie looked over at his sister, and his heart broke at the sight of her defeated expression. He could tell that she was becoming exhausted as well, and he had half a mind to take her somewhere that they could rest. But he knew that they had to continue searching for Demeter, no matter what. He was just about to say a few comforting words to Rumpelteazer when his ears suddenly perked up. He noticed Rumpelteazer's ears do the same, and she looked at him with anticipation. Distant voices could be heard; one was a tom and the other was a queen.

Mungojerrie prayed that the female voice belonged to Demeter. He and Rumpelteazer silently made their way to where the voices were coming from. They snuck down the alleyway and peeked around the corner of a tiny antique shop. Standing in front of a neighboring building was a tom with bright red fur. He seemed to be waiting for something. The queen that the twins had heard earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's wait a little bit," Mungojerrie whispered. "Maybe she'll come back, and then we'll be able to see if it's Demeter or not." Rumpelteazer nodded in agreement, and the two cats fell into silence once again as they waited, their eyes never leaving the ginger tom.

A few minutes later, they noticed a shadow move at one of the market's windows. Shortly afterwards, six large fish were tossed out of the window, landing at the tom's paws. He quickly gathered up the fish, and then looked back up at the window, just in time to see a queen jump down. She whispered something to the tom, who nodded and kissed her cheek in response. Then he motioned for her to follow him, and they began to walk down the alley. When they reached a spot where the moon touched them perfectly, the queen's golden fur shimmered. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer both had to hold back a gasp as they recognized the queen to be Demeter. Neither of them knew what to do next. They weren't sure if they should confront Demeter and the tom or not.

"Let's follow them for a bit," Rumpelteazer suggested. "Then we can talk to them after we find out where they are headed and what they are doin'." Mungojerrie agreed to the plan, and they quietly began to stalk the other two cats.

Mungojerrie couldn't help but wonder who the ginger tom was and what his business with Demeter was. He couldn't imagine the tom being Demeter's secret mate. She didn't seem to be that kind of cat. He was also trying to figure out what they were doing inside of the market. Had they been stealing fish? They followed the couple until they reached a popular pub. Recognizing the pub, Mungojerrie started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was beginning to piece everything together and he was sure that he knew who the tom was. He prayed that he was wring though. When they entered the building, the bright lights confirmed that the queen was, indeed, Demeter. However, they also revealed the identity of the tom, and, this time, Rumpelteazer could not suppress her gasp.

"Demeter! What are ya doin' with Macavity?" Mungojerrie blurted out, horrified that his assumption had been correct.

Demeter jumped, and both she and Macavity spun around to face the calico twins. Demeter's eyes widened and Macavity smiled maliciously. "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," he purred. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here tonight? We aren't meant to meet for a few days still."

"We want to know what business ya have with Demeter!" Rumpelteazer answered angrily. "Everyone at the Junkyard has been worried out of their minds about her! We've been lookin' everywhere for her!"

Macavity's smile quickly turned into a sneer. "Demeter works for me now. Although, it's really none of your business what I do with her. Now run back home. I have no more time for you."

"Demeter! You can' work for Macavity!" Mungojerrie said, ignoring the other tom. Ya need to come back to the Junkyard with me and Teazer. Macavity will do nothin' but manipulate ya!"

"Shut your mouth!" Macavity roared. "I will show you what happens to _any_ cat who defies me! Tropicus! Belizario! Fara! Brito!" Out of nowhere, four other cats appeared, each of them glaring at the twins. "Get rid of them," Macavity hissed. The four henchcats attacked as Macavity pulled Demeter away from the fray. Demeter cried out for her friends, struggling against Macavity so she could help them. But Macavity was much stronger than she was.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer didn't want to fight the strange cats, but they weren't going to allow themselves to get ripped to shreds. Mungojerrie tried to figure out which of the four cats seemed to be the strongest, so that he could take them on and leave the weaker ones for Rumpelteazer. He didn't doubt Rumpelteazer's fighting ability, but he also didn't want her fighting someone she couldn't handle. He decided that the toms called Belizario and Tropicus seemed to be strongest and he lunged at them. He sunk his claws into Belizario's side and then swiped at Tropicus's face. However, Belizario shook him off easily and Tropicus pounced on him, claws and teeth going for the calico tom's face.

Rumpelteazer lunged at Fara, biting the queen's ear and scratching at her face. Fara yowled with pain and Brito jumped in to aid her. He knocked Rumpelteazer to the ground and dug his claws into her chest. Rumpelteazer screamed in agony and tears streamed down her face. She desperately tried to push Brito off of her, but the orange tabby was stronger than he looked. And, before Rumpelteazer knew it, Fara was on top of her too, clawing at her face.

Mungojerrie looked over at his sister when he heard her scream. When he saw the other two cats overpowering her, he knew that he had to get her out of there. He shoved Tropicus away from him and scratched Belizario across the face. Then, he ran to Rumpelteazer's side and began fighting off Fara and Brito. When he managed to pry them off his sister, he gathered her in his arms and ran out of the pub.

He kept running until he reached the Junkyard. He made his way to Jenny's den and handed his sister to Skimbleshanks, while he explained to the two elderly cats what had happened. When he finished his story, Jenny began dressing the twins' wounds. Mungojerrie closed his eyes, wishing for his pain to go away. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_jelliclesoul635, I'm so happy to hear that you're still interested in and enjoying this story! :) Your review means a lot and I hope the story continues to please! _**

Twenty

"Let me go! Let me go! Mungojerrie! Rumpelteazer! Help me!" Demeter struggled against Macavity as they entered the room in the back of the pub.

"Enough!" Macavity yelled, and he shoved her down onto a cushion.

Demeter's screams died and turned into whimpers. "Why are you doing this? What's going on?" She couldn't understand Macavity's sudden attitude change. _This_ was not the tom that she had been spending the past couple of days with.

Macavity paced back and forth and ignored Demeter's questions. His control on the queen was slipping, thanks to those menacing twins. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to overpower her the way he had been able to before. "Dammit!" he roared, punching the wall.

"I want to go home!" Demeter demanded, crystalline tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh no…" Macavity said, slowly turning towards Demeter and shaking his head. "You're not going back to that wretched Junkyard. You will stay here, with me, and you will continue to do as I say."

"Like hell I will!" Demeter spat. "Take me home! NOW!"

Macavity took a step closer to Demeter and then slapped the golden queen across the face. "You're not going back," he repeated as Demeter covered her face with her paws and cried. "And let me tell you why… If you even _think_ about returning there, I will go to the Junkyard and cause chaos like you could never imagine. The place you call home will cease to exist and everyone you love will be dead."

Demeter gasped and began to shake. "Please… Please don't hurt anyone… Please leave my family alone…" She dug her claws into the cushion she was laying on. If the cats of the Junkyard were hurt, Demeter would never forgive herself. It seemed like she had no choice.

"Everything is up to you, Demeter. You decide everyone's fate. Either you stay with me, or I destroy your home, your family, and your friends. Don't test me, Demeter. I am a tom of my word and if you want proof, I'll be happy to give you an example. Perhaps I'll start with the beloved Jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy?"

"No!" Demeter yelled. "Please! I believe you. Please don't hurt anyone. I'm begging you, please…"

"Then you'll stay?" Macavity asked.

"Yes…" Demeter replied in between sobs. "Yes, I'll stay with you…"

"And you'll do whatever I say?"

"I'll do whatever you want, I promise. I swear to the Everlasting Cat I will…"

"Good girl," Macavity purred. He gathered Demeter into his arms and stroked her golden fur, losing himself in its radiance. "So beautiful…" he whispered before crushing his lips against hers.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Emily, Thank you very much! Happiness is what I strive for, so here the new update! Enjoy! :) Cassieteazer, I like the word carroty hahaha. It's fun to say! :D Maximum-Eliphe-Redbird, You read all of that in one day? Wow! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that you like it. I hope you continue to read! _**

Twenty-one

"I don't quite know how he is feeling today. He was asleep when I last checked on him."

"I-we- really need to speak with him, Jenny. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. Go on ahead, but please, don't overwhelm the poor dear. I'm sure he's still very tired and in a lot of pain."

"Of course, Jenny. Thank you."

Two toms walked into the small room where Mungojerrie was trying to rest. They sat down and patiently waited for the calico tom to wake up. They didn't have to wait long though, for Mungojerrie had been in and out of sleep since he arrived at Jenny's den early that morning.

"Good evening, Mungojerrie. I hope you're feeling a bit better," Munkustrap said when Mungojerrie's eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh, Munkustrap, hello. And hello to ya too, Tugger. I'm feelin' a slight bit better. I'm still really sore. And there's a wound on the back of my neck that stings like you wouldn' believe, but other than that, I think I'm alright. Have you gone to see Rumpelteazer yet?"

Tugger shook his head. "Jenny said that it was best that we don't bother her yet. She's in a worse state than you, and rest is too important for her recovery right now."

"It took quite a bit of convincing for her to allow us to see you," Munkustrap added.

"Everlastin' Cat… I'm so sorry to cause ya both so much trouble."

"Now, don't say that," Munkustrap said, patting his friend's head and smiling at him. "I feel like _I_ am the one causing _you_ trouble. You have no idea how guilty I feel for each injury that you and your sister have on your body."

"I feel accountable as well," Tugger said with a nod.

"I'm happy to help," Mungojerrie replied. "Please, don' worry about me." He smiled at the brothers and then sighed. "Well, I suppose that you're both here to find out if Teazer and I found Demeter."

"If you are feeling well enough to talk, any information you can give us is crucial," Munkustrap said.

The calico tom shifted on his bed to get more comfortable. "It's no problem at all. I'm well enough. But, I'm warning ya; it's not good news."

"Out with it, Mungojerrie," Tugger urged. "For a cat that lives for theatrics, this is driving me crazy."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Teazer and I were walkin' through the alleyways of Victoria Grove, as directed. We came across a small market where a queen, who looked a lot like Demeter, was with another tom." Mungojerrie noticed the silver tabby's face fall when he heard that another tom was with Demeter. Mungojerrie felt terrible for causing his friend so much pain. "So we followed them to this pub that Teazer and I were familiar with, and when we got there, we found out that the queen was, in fact, Demeter. But the tom…"

"Who was the tom?" Munkustrap exclaimed, unable to wait any longer. He was in no mood for any type of theatrics.

Mungojerrie let out a sorrowful sigh. "It was Macavity… He has Demeter working for her."

Munkustrap and Tugger gasped and Munkustrap dugs his claws into the center of his paws. Hot, angry tears stung his eyes as he pictured what Macavity could possibly be putting Demeter through. Tugger just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Teazer and I… We tried to get her to come back with us, but Macavity's henchcats attacked us." Tears started to form in Mungojerrie's eyes as well as he began to fill with disappointment and failure. "I'm sorry, Munkustrap... I'm sorry Tugger… There was nothin' we could do. We fought, but they were too strong. Rumpelteazer… She wasn' gonna make it much longer. I had to get her out of there. I needed to get her to safety. So we ran… I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Munkustrap said as tears ran down his silver cheeks. "You did everything you could. Thank you so much."

"We now have a better idea of where Demeter is," Tugger said. "That means we'll be able to get her back quicker."

"I'll do anythin' I can to help," Mungojerrie said, a look a determination overtaking his face.

"You need to worry more about getting better first," Munkustrap said with a small smile.

"However, there is something we need to ask of you," Tugger added.

"Of course," Mungojerrie said with a nod, eager to help his friends. "What do ya need?"

"We know that you and Rumpelteazer occasionally go on jobs for Macavity," the Maine Coon said, no hint of accusation in his voice. He was simply stating a fact, not passing judgment on the tom.

Mungojerrie nodded sadly. "For a long time, Macavity was the only way that Teazer and I could get food and shelter. That, of course, was before we were welcomed into the Junkyard. Once we began makin' a life here, we tried to leave Macavity's little crime ring, but one doesn' just walk out on the Napoleon of Crime. He threatened to attack our home and all the cats we loved if we didn' return to him. We didn' want to put all of ya fine cats at risk, so we promised we would stay. So, every now and then, we go on errands for him and steal whatever he wants. I am almost one hundred percent sure that he is threatenin' Demeter the same way he threatened me and Teazer."

Munkustrap's tail flicked in annoyance. "That sounds about right," he said. "Mungojerrie, does Macavity meet with his employees in the same place?"

"Yeah, it's always the same pub, the one that Teazer and I saw him and Demeter at last night. Ya would think that wouldn' be too smart of him, but the room that he meets in has this sort of passcode to it. Macavity whispers the names of the cats he's meetin' with that night, and they are the only ones who are able to get through the door. Quite clever." Mungojerrie sighed. "I don' really know how that is gonna help though. I doubt that he'll ask for me and Teazer's help any time soon."

"That's alright," Munkustrap said. "We don't need him to ask you two to go on a job. All we need is for you to show us where that pub is. Can you do that?"

"Well, sure. That's easy enough," Mungojerrie said with a shrug. "Is that all ya want me for? 'Cause, ya know, I'll be real useful once I heal up a bit. I can do more than just show ya where an old pub is."

"Actually, we'll probably need you for more than just showing us the pub," Tugger admitted, "so work on getting back to normal soon, alright?"

"Ya got it!" Mungojerrie promised, grinning at his friends. "I'll be in perfect condition in no time! Ya just wait!"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_day of darkness gal, Thank you very much! I'm very happy to hear that you are enjoying it. demeterlol, Thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! _**

Twenty-two

Demeter sighed and padded over to the window of the abandoned cabin. She jumped up onto the sill and stared into the black sky. From the placement of the moon, she could tell that Macavity would return home soon. She pressed her cheek against the cold glass, causing chills to race down her spine. She hated feeling trapped and helpless just as much as she hated going with him to his "meetings" and completing jobs for him. She had become disgusted with herself, but she knew she had to put up with it, for the sake of everyone she loved back at the Junkyard. A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. The last thing she wanted was for Macavity to see her crying.

Demeter jumped off the windowsill and busied herself with tidying up the cabin. She knew how much Macavity loved the spooky, forsaken look, but it unsettled her. She was at the cabin more than he was anyway, so she figured she might as well be comfortable. There wasn't much she could do about the broken roof, windows, and door, but she cleared out the piles of trash that littered the floor and straightened up the blankets and pillows that had been thrown carelessly around. She found a few more candles, which she lit and placed around the room to give it more light. She was moderately pleased with her work when she was finished and flopped down on a large pillow to rest. Just as she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep, a voice rang out from the doorway.

"I'm back, my sweet queen," Macavity purred as he walked into the cabin. "I certainly hope you didn't miss me too terribly." He walked over to where Demeter was lying and sat down beside her. "I see you cleaned up a bit. How… cliché… While the tom is away at work, the queen stays home to care for the home and kittens, minus the kittens in our situation, of course. Although, we could always change that, you know…" He sensually ran a claw down Demeter's back, but the gold and black queen didn't respond. Macavity narrowed his eyes. "Come on now; don't tell me you're still sulking. It's been a week. Can't you recuperate quicker? You're no fun when you do nothing but mope around all damn day."

Demeter scoffed. "You heartless bastard," she growled. "You have no idea what I'm going through. There's no way in hell that I will ever be happy living like this and I will never get over what you are doing to me. If you think that I'm so pathetic and boring, then why don't you just leave me be?"

Macavity's tail flicked with annoyance. "What did you just call me?" he asked through clenched teeth. "I don't think I heard you quite right." He moved closer to Demeter and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "I couldn't have possibly heard you call me a heartless bastard, right my dear? Certainly you're not stupid enough to piss me off so carelessly, right?" He stared into Demeter's eyes for a few seconds before pushing her away from him. Demeter slid a short distance across the wooden floor, and before she could get up, Macavity ran over to her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. "Any harm that comes your way is your own damn fault, Demeter," he hissed. "I don't _want_ to hurt you. Oh no… You're too beautiful for that. But, sometimes, you _need _to be hurt. It's called punishment, love, and let me tell you, I'm not very merciful."

Demeter struggled beneath the ginger tom, but he was much stronger than her, and she wasn't able to push him off. "Get off of me!" she cried out as she wriggled around, trying to free herself. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten, his claws beginning to dig into her arm, and tears sprung to her eyes. "Get off, dammit!"

"_You_ don't give the orders around here," Macavity hissed. "You do what I say, and there's no getting around it, do you understand me?" He moved his face closer to hers, staring into her eyes with rage. "You seem to forget that I have the fate of your beloved Junkyard in my paws," he said with a malicious smile. "One wrong move and every cat you love is done for." He paused, letting his words sink in. Tears slowly slipped down Demeter's cheeks and she nodded. "Good girl," her purred.

He licked the tears off her cheeks, making her shiver with disgust. Macavity, however, took the reaction a different way. He let out a low chuckle, then covered her mouth with his. Demeter squirmed slightly, but she didn't protest. She didn't dare put her friends and family at risk because of her own discomforts. She simply lay rigid beneath the tom as he caressed her body, running his claws through her fur. She let him have his way with her and showed no emotion except for the tears that streamed down her face. When he was done with her, she submissively curled up beside him as he slept.

Macavity woke up, after about an hour of sleep, just as the morning sunlight was pouring into the cabin. He licked Demeter's cheek and wished her a good morning in a soft voice. He stood and stretched his long body out before slipping out of the cabin to find something to eat, leaving Demeter alone once again. The black and gold queen let out a small sigh of relief, happy to see him go, even if it was just for a short time. She quickly groomed herself, trying to get rid of any evidence that something had happened between her and the tom. Then she curled up in a tight ball, wrapping her tail around her body for a sense of security. She had run out of tears and simply wallowed in her disgust and self-loathing. Macavity wasn't gone long, and when he returned, he had four plump mice. Demeter refused to eat, stating that she wasn't feeling well. Macavity simply shrugged off her anguish and ate his fill.

"I have something I want you to do," Macavity said in a smooth voice as he groomed himself after the meal. He didn't look at Demeter while he spoke to her, but his voice was low and commanding.

"What is it?" Demeter asked in a soft voice. She could tell by the way he was speaking that it was another one of his "jobs". She could only imagine what kind of petty crime she would have to complete this time. The last job she had completed had required that she sneak into a human's home and steal some of their fine jewelry. Demeter had argued that it had been a pointless quest because Macavity had no need for diamond necklaces and golden rings encrusted with gems. Macavity, however, had disagreed and demanded that she do as she was told.

"It's nothing too difficult," Macavity said with a casual shrug. "All you have to do is cause a little chaos. Make a little mess. Simple really." He walked circles around Demeter, his tail flicking with excitement and his eyes staring into hers. "And it shouldn't be too hard for you either, considering how familiar you are with this place."

Demeter's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly as she realized what he was saying. "No…" she whispered, hoping that she was wrong. However, she could tell from the gleam in his eyes and the malicious smile on his face that she had understood him perfectly. "Please… Don't make me do this to them…" she whimpered.

"I want you go to the Junkyard and I want you to tear it apart," he hissed as if he didn't hear her pleas. "If any cat tries to stop you, I want you to fight. I'll be watching you Demeter. If you hesitate at all, I will intervene and end it myself. And trust me, love… You don't want that to happen…"

"What is the point of this?" Demeter wailed. "What will you gain from watching me destroy my own home?"

Macavity shrugged. "There's nothing to gain, really… I just get bored and am in need of a little amusement. I want to see how far you are willing to go to keep your precious 'family' safe from me."

"I would die for them," Demeter growled, baring her fangs at the ginger tom. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do to keep them safe."

"Then _prove_ it," Macavity replied, moving closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. "Prove how far you are willing to go. Do as I say, and do it right. Otherwise… Watch me tear it apart myself. Either way, I don't really care."

Demeter's ears lay flat against her head and her eyes were wide with desperation. She knew that she had no choice but to do as she was told, but she was going to hate herself more than she already did if she actually went through with it. She sighed sadly and dropped her head, staring at the ground. "Fine…" she said in a small voice. "I'll do it…"

Macavity chuckled and nipped at the queen's ear. "Good girl…" he whispered. "We leave in ten minutes. Ready yourself…"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_It's been forever since I last updated...hm? I apologize. I've become distracted with other things, but I hope to be giving my stories more attention now. So, to everyone who is sticking with this story despite my absence, I thank you very much. demeterlol, He's pretty insane... I agree. Thank you for your praise, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter! ShegoRulz, It's kind of strange how quickly Macavity changed personalities, huh? I hope I portrayed his... wild side, shall we?... well enough. randomwriter37, Thank you! I wasn't sure how well the idea of Demeter destroying the yard would be taken, so I'm glad to hear you liked it! :3 _**

Twenty-three

"Pounce, stop it!" Etcetera squealed as she ran around the Junkyard, trying to get away from her friend. Her high-pitched giggles echoed through the yard, which was mainly empty except for a few restless kittens and Jennyanydots, who was supervising them.

Most of the other cats were in their dens, sleeping. The search group that Tugger led had been up late last night, searching the perimeter of the Junkyard for any sign of Macavity or Demeter. With Admetus' brief knowledge of Victoria Grove, Munkustrap's group ventured in slowly. They didn't want to go too far without Mungojerrie's help, however, for the calico tom knew the place so much better and would be able to help them. Thankfully, he was nearly healed and would be up and running soon. Rumpelteazer, however, still had a long wait ahead of her.

"No way!" Pouncival replied, shaking his head as he chased her. Trailing behind him were Jemima and Electra. The kittens ran around the Junkyard, giggling and tackling each other. Jenny was perched on top of an old wooden crate, her trail swishing contently as she watched them play. A small smile played at her lips and every now and then, she let out a soft titter at their antics.

"Jenny? Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Jenny jumped a little at the sound of someone speaking behind her, but when she turned around and saw who it was, she smiled warmly. "Of course, Victoria, dear. Come join me." She scooted over on the crate to make room for the Persian queen. Victoria gave her a gentle smile and took a seat. "I thought you would be sleeping," Jenny said, returning her gaze to the kittens. "Almost everyone is right now."

Victoria shrugged and let out a small sigh. "I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping, lately," she confessed. "It's kind of hard to sleep when you're constantly worrying." She hugged her knees and wrapped her tail around her body. Her small ears flattened against her head and her melancholy eyes were glistening with tears.

"This is about Munkustrap, isn't it?" Jenny asked softly, putting a comforting paw on Victoria's shoulder. The older queen wasn't surprised to hear that Victoria had been distressing over Munkustrap. The white cat had always been one to put others before herself and was always concerned about her friends' wellbeing.

Victoria nodded and a few tears spilled from her eyes. "It's difficult… I just lay there in bed and I wonder if he's alright. What if they were attacked while they were going into Victoria Grove and now they are being held captive by Macavity? How am I supposed to sleep at night when I don't even know if my mate, not to mention so many of my friends, are putting themselves in danger. Have you seen Tugger lately? His eyes are so tired and sad looking. I've never seen him like that before. He doesn't even flirt with any of the younger queens anymore. Bombalurina is a mess and hasn't left her den in a few days. And I can only imagine what poor Demeter must be going through." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, but her tears kept falling. "I just want everyone to be safe and home again…"

"Aw… Come here, dear…" Jenny pulled Victoria into a warm embrace, trying to calm her down. "It's all going to be alright, I promise. You can't let yourself get all worked up over something that you have no control over. All you can do right now is be supportive of everyone and keep a smile on your face." She stroked the young queen's soft fur consolingly. "We're going to get Demeter back and everything will go back to normal. You just wait and see. Munkustrap is a smart tom and I know he'll figure out how to get her back. He's not one to turn his back on someone that means so much to him. In fact, I know that they've come close to figuring out how to get to her. It's all coming together slowly. And I know it's hard, and painful, to wait, but it will be worth it when we have Demeter back in the Junkyard."

Victoria nodded and gave a small sigh. She knew Jenny was right, but she was so worried about everyone, and she felt so useless just sitting in the yard, not doing anything. She was just about to thank the older queen for her words of comfort when a loud bang sounded in the distance. The kitten all cried out in alarm and ran over to Jenny and Victoria, seeking solace. The cats slipped off the crate and embraced the kittens, petting their fur to help them calm down.

"Jenny… What was that loud noise?" Etcetera whimpered as she cuddled against the Gumbie Cat.

"I'm sure it was nothing, dear," Jenny replied, giving her head a small pat. "But, let's all go back to my den, just in case." She looked over Victoria. "Will you please help me bring them back to my den?"

"Of course," Victoria said, nudging the kittens along so that they would begin walking over to the den.

They moved rather quickly, but Jenny and Victoria kept calm, straight faces so that the kittens didn't think that they were alarmed. They reached the den without seeing anything out of the ordinary, which was a relief, but Jenny couldn't help but wish that Skimbleshanks was home. She would feel a lot safer if she had her mate by her side. But he was off in Victoria Grove with Munkustrap, leaving her feeling vulnerable and lonely. "Victoria, I'm going to go wake Tugger," she said to the white queen. "He'll want to do a quick patrol just to make sure everything is alright and as it should be. Will you stay here with the kittens?"

"Of course, Jenny," Victoria said with a nod, her tail swishing nervously. "Are you sure you don't want me to go find Tugger though?"

"I'm positive," Jenny assured her as she made her way out of the den. She felt it would be safer if Victoria stayed with the kittens in the den. "I won't be gone long. Everyone just stay here and keep quiet. I don't think there is really anything to worry about, but just in case there is something going on, I don't want anything to happen to you lot. Please, stay safe. Kittens, listen to Victoria. She'll take good care of you. I'll be right back." She gave everyone a small smile and then slipped out of the door.

**_Once again, I sincerely apologize for making everyone wait so long. Thank you for standing by me for as long as you have. It means a lot. _**_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
